22072011
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año de aquella tragedia, aquella que nos enseño que todo el trabajo de muchos años puede cambiar en un segundo.


_En teoria tendria que haberlo subido ayer, pero por problemas agenos a mi persona no pude asi que lo hago hoy. No se como me quedo, ya que no es que haya escrito mucho sobre Norgue y el final no me convence, pero quisie haber escrito algo asi el año pasado y por estar de vacaciones no pude, so, aprovecho ahora. Disfruten_

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras. Nada se movía. Ni las cortinas por la brisa veraniega ni los pasos pequeños y casi silenciosos de Lukas. Las hadas no volaban por el pequeño jardín y el troll verde estaba en el salón, inactivo. Noruega quería estar solo, sobretodo en un día como este. Había desconectado el teléfono, la televisión, el ordenador, había cerrado ventana y puertas. Nadie sale, nadie entra, hoy el tiempo había retrocedido en Noruega. Exactamente a hacía un año. Lukas estaba tumbado en su cama, tapado con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos, las sabanas empapadas. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Hacía el medio día decidió levantarse, envolviéndose con la sabana. Sus pasos eran vacilantes. Avanzaba hacía el espejo. Tendría que salir, su princesa se lo había pedido, pero no se sentía con ganas. Ella había perdido a un familiar aquel veintidós de julio de dos mil once. Se quito la sabana de la cabeza. Su pelo estaba revuelto y su rulito había desaparecido entre su pelo. Tras mucho pensarlo levantó la vista para observarse. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, ojeroso. Tras varios minutos mirándose se quito la sabana, dejando ver las marcas recientes de aquellos atentados. Un hueco muy cerca de su corazón, que volvía a tener los bordes enrojecidos. Y algo más abajo varios impactos de balas, tal vez unos ocho, que desde ayer lloraban sangre. No consiguió mirarlos durante mucho tiempo, se volvió a tapar el cuerpo y volvió a mirar sus ojos violetas en el espejo, retrocediendo al pasado

Los cinco nórdicos estaban en casa del noruego, que de buena fe les había invitado a pasar el día. Dinamarca molestaba a Suecia y a Finlandia mientras Noruega intentaba que Islandia le llamara hermano mayor. Al ver que no lo conseguía fue a la cocina a por algo para refrescarse. No volvió al salón. Un golpe seco en el pecho que le dejo sin respiración y tiro las jarras que llevaba en la mano. No llego a darse un golpe contra el suelo. Unos brazos fuertes y unas manos rudas que reconocería con los ojos cerrados y su voz molesta pidiendo ayuda. Tras unos pasos apresurados las manos ásperas de Dinamarca fueron cambiadas por unas más pequeñas pero casi igual de fuertes. Noruega abrió los ojos pero los cerró rápidamente, aunque durante un segundo se encontró con los ojos de Finlandia, algo acuosos y con su sonrisa, temblando. Unas manos temblorosas le agarraban la mano derecha y la besaba suavemente. Oía unos pasos apresurados por toda la casa y cosas caerse. Cuando noto que le abrían la camisa todo se quedo en silencio.

-¿Q-Que pasó?-consiguió articular, lo que implicó más caricias de Tino a su rostro y que su mano se empapara.

-H'y un ag'jero en t' p'cho.-La voz de Suecia era triste. Lukas mientras pensaba. ¿Un agujero? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se sorprendió un poco cuando le alzaron el volandas. Abrió otra vez los ojos para ver la cara de preocupación del rubio. Cuando le volvieron a dejar estaba en su cama, ya con todo preparado. Berwald le empezó a curar las heridas mientras Tino seguía limpiándole el sudor y Mathias calmaba a Einar. Había un silenció que se rompió cuando el danés decidió poner la tele para saber lo que había pasado. Antes de ver la imagen, una palabra que pronunció la reportera que todos, excepto Finlandia, entendieron a la perfección.

-A-Atentado…-Lukas no se lo podía creer, ni si quiera cuando lo pronunció en voz alta. Noruega era el país más seguro del mundo. ¡No podía ser un atentado! Se intento levantar pero los demás y el propio dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidieron.

-Norgue…-La voz de Mathias era de preocupación.-Lo siento, pero al parecer es verdad. Un coche bomba ha estallado en el centro de Oslo, donde trabaja tu primer ministro.-hablaba por lo que oía en la tele.-No se sabe si hay algún muerto.-Lukas cerró los ojos.

-Hermano…-Einar hablaba en voz baja.-Tranquilo, detendrán al loco que lo hizo.-Normalmente estaría feliz de haber sido llamado hermano, pero ahora no tenía la cabeza en eso. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando si debían ir al hospital, aunque Lukas lo negó rápidamente, nada de hospitales, en cuanto estuviera bien, investigaría que había pasado. Todos estaban centrados en Noruega y pensaban que todo había acabado cuando el grito de Lukas rompió el silencio. Tino fue el primero en examinarle el torso y encontró el problema un poco más abajo. Intentó avisar a los demás pero no le salían las palabras de la boca. Fue Mathias quien hablo.

-Es un impacto de bala, no dos, tres, cuatro…-Por cada nuevo impacto había un nuevo grito de dolor de Noruega que era sujetado para que no le doliera más de lo debido. Berwald, con Einar, el último más visiblemente afectado, le sacaban las balas que habían aparecido de la nada. Lukas lloraba, parecía más humano de lo que nunca se había mostrado, pero a los demás no les gustaría que fuera en esas circunstancias. La televisión hablaba a sus espaldas, informaba de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno le prestaba atención. Noruega era atacado y nada más importaba.

Lukas desvió la vista del espejo. Ese hijo de puta que sonreía cuando era detenido. Nadie había oído tantas palabras sucias salir de la boca del nórdico, él no era de gritar, de insultar, el era de atacas silenciosamente con su troll. Todos se sorprendieron y cuando anunciaron el juicio Dinamarca y Suecia tuvieron que quedarse con él para sujetarle y que no fuera allí a protestar. Pero no lo hizo y se sentía mal.

-Y lo peor… todavía no se que pasara con el-No podía aguantar hasta el día veinticuatro para oír la sentencia. Suponía que todos irían para sujetarle y convencerle de que no fuera al juzgado o mandar a su troll. Se giro para volver a la cama pero sus piernas fallaron o se tropezó con la sabana. El resultado es que acabo tumbado en el suelo, llorando, de pena, de dolor, de impotencia. Todo eso se mezclaba en su mente, no como nación, sino como noruego, como una persona que vio que todo lo que habían construido entre todos se desmoronaba por un loco, que decidió una mañana de verano, poner un coche bomba y después asesinar a jóvenes a sangre fría. Pero no había cumplido su objetivo. El pueblo noruego no había perdido la esperanza en su sistema democrático, no había causado el caos, sino que todos estaban más unidos. Ese pequeño rayo de esperanza es a lo que Lukas intentaba aferrarse, a que nunca más se permitiría otro ataque como este.

* * *

_Merece Reviews?_


End file.
